The Game
by gabbie901
Summary: Aria has a new interest in a Greek mythology, but how far will it go? Will everything she thought was true in her life, suddenly become false? Will she be able to handle this new found Gift? Will she find love along the way? Or will everything perish?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just wanted to try this out(: I hope you like it! If you do I will continue to right it, and tell me what other pairing you want. As long as it doesn't involve Nico, for I already have an idea for our favorite son of Hades(;

ALSO, this is set between The Last Olympian, and The Lost Hero, I guess. I haven't read The Lost Hero...so yeah.

* * *

><p>I tapped my fingers to the slow beat of<em> Ironic<em> by Alanis Morissette onto my notebook. Most of you probably don't know who she is, but trust me, it's a great song. But then again, I love almost any song. I'm funny that way, I love all music, not just one genre.

"Its like rain on your wedding day,

Its a free ride when you already paid,

It's the good advise you just didn't take,

and who would've thought it figures?" I softly sang to myself, zoning out from my History project for a moment.

"It's not fair, Aria." my roommate, Samantha, muttered. I looked up at her with a confused expression. "Its not fair that everyone can sing, but me." she finished, her voice muffled by the pillow her face was buried in.

I laughed quietly, and finished the last sentence of my project.

I, currently, go to an all girls boarding school in Maryland. My roommate Sam, she rather you called her that, was in almost all my class with me. We both where here on a music scholarship. I for my voice and writing, while she for her vast knowledge and skill with any instrument. Though she wished she was able to sing.

I came to Maryland's School of fine Arts, or MSA, just last year. And I had made it through my Sophomore year, and, so far, Junior year unscathed. By that I mean, nothing attacked me, tried to kill me, and or eat me. Yeah, I know, crazy right?

I honestly don't know what they are, or why they are trying to hurt me, but I'm glad they stopped. Although, there was this one account just at the beginning of the year, where some huge bull standing on its hind legs tried to ram me into the side of the physics lab. Sam just calmly grabbed my arm and hauled me into the Science center, never once looking back.

"So, Chinese take out?"

"Huh?" I said, snapping out of my flashback.

"Dinner? Chinese?" Sam said, resting on her elbows, her flawless golden hair flowing behind her. Sam was gorgeous, and I mean that in a totally non-lesbian way. I was envious of her. She had perfect golden toned hair, flawless peach skin that almost glowed, and bright blue eyes. She could've made a killing being a model and have all the boys of the Academy across the street wrapped around her finger, but she refused to have part in either of them.

"Uh sure," I said, quickly proof reading the last sentence of my five page history project. I shut my notebook and set in my messenger bag laying beside my bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and stood, Sam following my lead.

"Mmmm," she moaned, "I've been craving some MSG."

I laughed, then paused, "That stuffs really in there?"

She shrugged, "my mom always said so."

I nodded, and shrugged on my hoodie. Sam did that same and put on her brown leather jacket, then wrapped a dark blue scarf around her neck.

We both made small talk as we walked out of the dorm building and headed across campus to the small Chinese restaurant on the other side.

"Its too cold." Sam muttered, pulling her jacket close to her and stuffing her hands in her pockets. Her cheeks had turned red as the harsh winter air bit at them.

"Mmm I like it." I muttered, but pulled my hood farther down, nearly covering my eyes. I cold also feel the air biting at my cheeks.

"Your such a weirdo." Sam laughed, "You keep the air on in the middle of winter."

"It was hot." I simply stated.

"It was not!" Sam exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, "I had both your comforter _and_ mine wrapped around my body. And I was _still_ shivering."

I smirked, "Can't take the heat stay out the kitchen."

"_WHAT HEAT?"_

I just laughed and opened the restaurant door for her and myself.

"Table for two?" the small Chinese lady standing at the hostess podium asked.

I turned to Sam, "Yes, please." she answered, then turned to me, "No way in hell am I walking through that again. I need to warm up"

I nodded, and followed the small lady to a booth in far corner of the restaurant.

"Err Shrimp Fried Rice and Diet Coke for me." Sam said, after glancing at the menu. The lady nodded, jotted it down and turned to me.

"Sesame Chicken and a Sweet Tea, please." I answered, smiling up at her and handing her the menu. She smiled back and walked off towards the kitchen.

"So, what do you think of the new Biology teacher?" Sam asked, fiddling with her wrapped silverware.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He's pretty damn hot." She gushed, "And you know I'm not into the whole 'forbidden-illegal-Romeo and Juliet-love' shit."

"I didn't know you where into men at all." I smiled. The waitress brought us our drinks and set down two straws for us.

"Did you just call me a lesbian?" Sam glared.

I choked on my drink, "What? No! I'm just saying that your always like 'I hate men' and 'relationships are disgusting'."

She puffed out her bottom lip in thought, "True. But, I never said that I didn't like a little eye candy."

I just shook my head, "he's a teacher anyway, he shouldn't even be under the category of Eye Candy." I shuttered.

"Yeah, well, this dude looks like male model." She said, circling the rim of her glass with her index finger, "And I'm not talking about one of those generic Wal-Mart, clothes advertising models. This dude is legit."

"Good to know." I laughed, "Anyway, what are you planning on doing for your Music History project?"

"The history of all stringed instruments, like the guitar, the loot, etcetera." she answered, "You?"

"Uh, either the history of first song, or something on the Greek god Apollo." I said, playing with sleeves of my hoodie.

Sam smiled to herself, "I've always loved that god."

"Why?"

She gave me look that said I should've known, but she realized that I had no idea what she was talking about. "Cause he's the god of music?" she said in a 'duh' tone.

"Oh." I stated simply. Just then our waitress brought out our food, steam slightly flowing from it.

"Thank you." Sam smiled, ripped out her fork, and stuffed a hunk of shrimp in her mouth, "Thish ish sho good."

I laughed and started eating my Sesame Chicken.

* * *

><p>" <em><strong>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world<strong>_

_**Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**_

_**Like I'm the only one who knows your heart**_

_**Only girl in the world...**_

_**Like I'm-" **_

"Sam! Turn off your damn alarm clock!" I yelled, it muffled slightly by my pillow.

"Arghhh." she groaned, I heard her bed creak as she shuffled around to get to her alarm clock. Finally her alarm clock quit blaring Only Girl by Rihanna, silence then fell over the room. "I don't wanna go class." Sam whined, her bed made a very loud creak as she plopped back into it.

I groaned in agreement, but sat up, my hair falling into a tangled mess in front of my face. "I have Biology today." I stated simply, trying to get my hair out of my face.

"Mmmm you get to see Mr. Mc Hot Stuff."

I shuttered, "He's a _teacher_."

"A _fine_ teacher. Like… oh like that Taylor dude from Twilight!" She said, also setting up, but her hair wasn't in a heap, it was just as perfect as it was when she went to bed.

My eyes grew wide, "No way."

She smiled, "Yes way."

"Well, considering that… It's still nasty."

She looked at me like I grew a second head, "You did _not_ just diss Taylor Lautner."

"I believe I did." I smiled, grabbed clothes out my closet, and walked out our dorm to the bathroom.

The bathroom wasn't over crowded, for it was only 6:00 am. I walked to an empty shower stall, greeting everyone back who greeted me.

"_Can we pretend that Airplanes_

_In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

_I could really use a wish right now_

_Wish right now, wish right now" _I sang to myself, while taking a quick shower.

"I get up earlier just to hear you sing while I get ready." Jenna, a girl in my English class, smiled at me when I stepped out fully clothed.

I smiled back at her, and looked at my appearance in the mirror. I had on my favorite dark blue v-neck, an orange camisole under it, my stone washed holey jeans, and my orange high top converse for shoes. I quickly blow dried my natural dark brown hair, making sure to curl the ends to give it some life. I put on base make-up, a little eyeliner to bring out my dark brown eyes, and mascara.

I then studied my appearance to make sure I was presentable. My brown eyes had brought out golden specks, making them look unique. My bangs lay perfectly over my left eye, and my hair flowed down just below my chest. I looked like I did everyday and I was quite happy with it.

I walked back to my dorm, to find Sam already gone. I grabbed her lotion off of her vanity and layered some on my slightly tanned skin. After I had successfully rubbed the lotion in, I grabbed my messenger bag, and headed for my AP Biology class.

* * *

><p>"Soooo, what did you think of Mr. Mc Hot Stuff?" Sam asked, bumping into my shoulder, taking me off guard.<p>

"Well… I've seen hotter." I admitted, "plus, he's a _teacher_."

"Oh, live a little!" she yelled into the sky, "Your no fun."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, "I'm going to the library, comin'?" I asked her, heading to the right; towards the library.

"Sure," she shrugged, "I have an off period anyway."

And we headed towards the campus library.

* * *

><p>"I wonder if Greek mythology is real, I mean, I wonder if it still exist…" I said, looking at the Greek god Apollo's wikipedia page. I looked across the desk at Sam, she was jotting something down.<p>

Sam looked at me, something in her eyes I couldn't exactly pinpoint, "You never know."

"I think it would be pretty cool." I smiled, "But I don't know about the whole Hades thing… It would really suck to be Persephone."

Sam narrowed her eyes, "Watch what you say."

"Uh, why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Her face turned nervous, "uhm… you wouldn't piss off the god of the Underworld right?" she laughed nervously.

I gave her a confused look, but dropped it.

"Oh my gah, there's like five dudes on campus!" Emily, from mine and Sams Music History class, gushed running up behind Sam.

I rolled my eyes, and closed the wikipedia page.

"Are they hot?" Sam smiled, looking back at her.

"Definitely." Emily smiled wide.

"I wonder if they are from the Academy?" Sam asked, looking between me and Emily.

"I don't think so," Emily said, pulling out the chair next to Sam and sitting down, "They look…rougher, ya know? Like they aren't preppy. Besides, the Academy boys know better than to trespass the campus, its against MSA and Academy's rules."

"Oh, well, the more eye candy the better." Sam winked at me. I rolled my eyes. Emily asked what she was talking about, and soon they where gushing about the new Biology teacher.

I grimaced, and looked out the window. But I froze, a chill running down my spine. Outside stood an odd creature-thing, it had a head of a women, and the body of a lion with giant bird wings on its back.

_What the hell? _I thought.

But the thing that freaked me out the most, was that it was staring directly at me.

* * *

><p>AN: Sooooo what did you think?(: Please review! And if you have any ideas, feel free to PM me :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So I found out the Lost Hero is a couple of months _after_ the Last Olympian... so I really don't know at what time this takes place... just when everyone is older. I just had to clear that up... The beginnings kinda slow, and Nico is the way that I imagine him older, if you don't like it...well, I'm sorry.

* * *

><p>"Hey, err, Sam?" I said, quickly looking away from the thing standing out side the window.<p>

"Yeah?" she said monotone. She looked physically rigid, while she looked out the window. Did she see it too?

"I'm gonna go…" I said, quickly standing and shoving everything into my bag.

"You sure about that?" she said, her voice hard.

"Uhm, yeah." I was lying, I wasn't sure about it.

"I'll go too…bye Emily." she said, also standing, she gave a quick smile to Emily, grabbed her bag, and was behind me in a matter of seconds.

"Bye." I told Emily as we left the library.

"Sam I-" I began when where outside.

"Shut up, and get down." She said her voice hard and her eyes scanning the landscape.

"But-"

"Shut up." She glared. I nodded and crouched down. What Sam did next completely surprised me. She pulled down on her necklace, the chain broke in two. But that's not what surprised me, its shimmered then turned into a large bow and a quiver with a ton arrows appeared on her back.

My eyes widened when she skillfully reached behind her, grabbed an arrow, placed it in the bow, and shot it. It gracefully sailed trough the air and hit its target. That's when I noticed that the lady-lion-bird thing, was standing before us. Looking even more pissed than before. It whipped its tail back in forth, which now I noticed was a snake.

_This day just keeps getting better and better_.

"Percy!" Sam yelled suddenly. Who's Percy?

But before I could ask, I blacked out. I could feel my body fall into cold arms before I completely lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em>What happened?<em> I thought to myself when I gained consciousness again. _Oh hell, what am I going to do about my History project?_

But then it clicked, _AM I DEAD?_

I sat up, the world spinning around me, and I suddenly regretted even waking up. My side was on fire, my entire head was aching, and on top of that, I had no fucking idea where I was.

I scanned the room, which looked like a mini hospital, slowly. And I almost screamed when I saw Sam sitting on a chair beside my bed, feet propped up and fast a sleep. She wasn't in her normal clothes, the clothes she wore now where white and silvery, like the moon. Her golden hair was in a high ponytail, and her skin almost glowed. But not the faint glow it did before, the glow was well…for lack of better words, glowy-er.

_I have got to get out of here. _I thought to myself. I pulled the blanket from my legs and tried to turn, but failed when I let out a cry of pain. My side started burning even more worse than before. Sam shot up, eyes wide with alert, and her hand went reflexively to her back, although she had no quiver full of arrows there.

"Your up!" she finally spoke, breaking out of her panicked daze.

"ahhh, make it stop." I moaned, grabbing at my side, which only made it worst.

"Here eat this." She said, handing me a brownie looking thing.

I looked at her incredulously, "I don't need a damn brownie! I need a doctor!"

"Chill," she said, still handing me the brownie, "just eat the ambrosia and I _promise_ you'll feel a lot better."

I raised an eyebrow at her, put took the brownie and took a bite out of it. It tasted like a Blondie, but not just any, my _mom's_ Blondie… the ones she made before she died.

I looked at Sam, "Cool, huh?" she smiled.

I didn't answer, I just looked around the room and continue to eat the weird mutant Blondie. And soon, I felt better. _A lot _better.

"So, your probably wondering where you are, why you're here, what I am, blah blah blah. Right?" She said, sitting back in the chair, and propping her elbows on her knees. I looked at her with a blank expression, "You're at Camp Half-blood, you're a demigod with a special unique power, and I am a Hunter."

"Where? Huh? A what?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Caampp Haalfff-" She slowed down her words and spoke louder, as if I was incapable of hearing.

"No, I mean explain it." I shook my head but stopped, it made the room spin again.

She stood up, and started pacing, something she did when she was trying to figure out how to say something. I knew this because she did the same thing when she told me she stole my project for her own use, told me my boyfriend cheated on me, and told me my mom died. "Camp Half-blood is…. Well Greek… You are a daughter of… This camp is made for…" She couldn't figure out how to start off.

"Sam! Just tell me, straight up, no sugar coating it."

"Fine." She stopped in front of me, "Camp-half blood is a camp that trains demigods to fight Monsters and survive in the world."

"What's a demigod?"

She looked at me confused, probably because I was taking this in rather easy. "half god, half human."

"What do you mean 'god'?"

"Greek gods."

"like, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Apollo?"

"Yes, but there's more then that. Like Artemis." She said the goddesses name with admiration.

"Yeah…but what does this have to do to me?"

She gave me a small smile, "You have a lot in common with the god Apollo, you know that?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean I sing and write, but what does that have to do with anything?" She just looked at me, waiting for it to click. "Holy hell, I'm a demigod, and Apollo's my dad."

"ding ding ding, we have a winner!" She said, "But he's my dad too."

"_What?_ "

"Yep, I'm your half sister." She smiled.

"Well…alright." I nodded, "So my mom hooked up with a god?"

"Yup. Apollo hooked up with a lot of moms." Sam crossed her arms, and leaned next to me on the bed.

"Huh?"

"You didn't think we where the only ones did you?" She laughed.

"Well… I kinda hoped so."

She laughed again, "We have a whole cabin full of half siblings."

"Apollo gets around, don't he?"

She smirked, "all the gods do. But they can't anymore. It's against the rules."

I nodded, but then I realized something, "So the reason that lion-thingy, was after me was because I'm a demigod right?"

"You catch on mighty fast." A boy, a couple of years older than me, walked in. He had dark hair, and eyes that reminded you of the ocean. I have to admit, he was rather attractive. "I'm Per-"

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." I blurted out. My eyes widened, "How did I know that?"

"That my dear, is your power." Sam smiled, and patted my shoulder.

Percy smiled at me, "Welcome to Camp, Aria."

* * *

><p>"So why didn't I come here when I was twelve?" I asked Sam, as we walked the grounds. It was beautiful. And I oddly felt at home.<p>

"Your mom wouldn't allow it. She hated Apollo for leaving you and her. She hoped it would be different."

"How do you know that?"

"Your mom spoke to me," Sam said, looking down and kicking a rock on the ground, "Before she admitted you into MSA. She knew I was a Hunter, she made me promise to protect you, and not take you to camp."

"But you brought me anyway." I crossed my arms.

"I had to Ray!" Sam stopped, her eyes pleading, "Your power is only getting stronger, and I would eventually have to leave to join the Hunt again."

"You promised her." my eyes watered, and my voice was hard.

"I know, I did." her voice was solemn, "I tried everything. I fought off every monster that came your way. I did everything in my power. But then Emily told me about the five boys on campus and I knew that they had came to get you."

"Who's they?" I said, my voice softer than before.

"Percy, Nico, Will, Travis and Conner."

"Err…?" I only knew Percy out of that bunch.

"Nico, son of Hades. Will Solace, our half brother, and head counselor of the Apollo cabin. Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes, and head counselors of the Hermes cabin. Chiron sent them to bring you to camp, which means something bad was going to happen."

"Who's Chiron?"

"He's the camps activity director."

I nodded, "But what do you mean something bad is going to happen?"

She turned nervous, and kicked some dirt with her white boot, "Well…"

"Sam…"

"Oh look! Its Annabeth," she quickly changed the subject, "Hey Annabeth!"

I grimaced as she ran to catch up with a blonde haired girl with stormy eyes and sun kissed skin.

"It's probably best you don't know the full extent of your power yet."

I turned around to see Percy standing behind me, hands in his pockets. "Why does everyone keep saying 'your power', what the hell is my power?"

Percy cracked a smile, "Your taking all this rather well."

"Yeah, well, at least I know I wasn't going crazy and seeing hallucinations all those years."

"Speaking of that," he said, rubbing the back of neck, "how did you survive?" I narrowed my eyes at him, "What I mean is, how did you make it with out training?" He quickly corrected himself.

I sighed, "I honestly don't know Percy." he nodded, and asked no more questions.

"Hey, what's a Hunter?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

"A selfish chick who hates all guys." an Italian looking boy walked up. His black hair fell in his eyes, which were a dark color that resembled black… can eye's even be black? Anyway, he had snake bites, and wore a lot of black. Just the kind of guy that would kick on any girls "bad boy radar". I had to admit…he was pretty damn cute. But not like a puppy cute... like your favorite (attractive) male actor staring straight at you with an intense look in a wet white t-shirt kinda cute. Got a nice mental image, didn't ya?

"uhhh…" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I'm Nico di Angelo." he said, his voice just as harsh sounding as it was when he first spoke.

"Yeah, I know." I bit back. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Percy, would you please properly explain to me what a Hunter is?"

"A Hunter is a girl who gives up love for immortality…"

"In other words, if she doesn't get laid, she stays her age forever." Nico finished for him.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and turned to Percy, "So, they pledge themselves to Artemis and away from all men, stop aging, and join her 'Hunt'?" Percy nodded in response. "What's the 'Hunt'?"

"They hunt for Monsters who are released from Tartarus." Percy answered, before Nico could.

I nodded, "Sam's a Hunter?" It was more of a statement, and I slightly laughed. It would explain why she would only look at guys, and not touch. She couldn't, or she'd break her vow.

"So are you going join 'em?" Nico asked.

I shook my head, "Probably not."

"Smart girl." Nico patted my head as he walked by.

"I don't think I like him… And it's not because he's a son of Hades. And was his sister really a Hunter?"

"Yep," Percy said, "So how'd you know that? I know its your power, but how does it happen?"

"I just looked in his eyes, and everything just flowed into my head. Like… well it's like I read him like a book. The longer I looked in his eyes, the more I found out."

"Try it on me." Percy said, I nodded.

I looked straight into his eyes, and nothing happened. I concentrated more, and focused on a certain topic: His relationship status.

"Your with a girl named Annabeth." he smiled in approval. "Your mom's name is Sally. You have a brother named Tyson. He's a Cyclops. You are currently nineteen." I peered into his eyes more, and that's when something really freaky happened. A silent scene appeared before me. Percy, around the age of sixteen, and Nico, at the age of twelve, where standing beside a river, the River Styx, Percy steps into the river and is fully submerged. I snapped back and looked at him with awe, "You bathed in the River Styx! Your invulnerable, well besides the small of your back." With that he looked at me wide eyed. "I _literally_ saw you get into the river."

"Your power is stronger then we thought." a deep, soothing voice said behind me. I turned around and meet the chest of a huge Centaur. "I'm Chiron, nice to finally meet you Aria Roni Kale."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you too. But please only call me Aria, or any other nickname. Anything but my middle name."

He smiled warmly back at me, "Of course. Your bunk is ready and your schedule is being figured out now. I'll let Percy continue to show you around camp."

"Thank you." I said politely back. I walked away with Percy towards some rather large buildings, each with their own uniqueness.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Aria's song: crushcrushcrush by Paramore, I'm going to be using their songs for Aria and the band... and i need a band name, any suggestions?

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, and any characters involved in the series. However I do own all the OC's. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan and Paramore, for their song I used(: Please don't sue me.

* * *

><p>After Percy had shown me the Cabins, and all the other activity locations, I headed back to my cabin.<p>

I peeked my head in the door, and slowly walked in when I saw that there was a few campers in there.

Some where getting ready for their next activity, other where strew across their bunks. I could hear the soft thump of a bass from speakers at the corner of the room. I just stood there, wondering what to do next.

"Aria?" a rather tall, blonde haired, blue eyed boy, asked from the bunk to my right. He had his knee propped up and a hand behind his head as he leaned against the head board.

"Yeah…" I said, quietly. I didn't like being put on the spot.

He gave me a welcoming smile, "I'm Will, head counselor. Your bunks in the back near the window, top bunk."

"Thanks." I smiled back at him. I walked to the back, several of my half siblings nodded at me, or said 'hey', I replied back but tried to silently get to my bunk. I got to my designated bunk and climbed up. It was pretty nice. The bed spread was different colors of blue, with touches of green. Which then I noticed was the same exact one from my bed back at MSA. Just above the head board was an in wall book shelf, stocked with all of my books, and a few pictures that I also had back at the dorm. My phone sat on the bottom shelf with a sticky note on it, beside it was a blue iPod that I had never seen before, also with a sticky note on it.

"Hey I'm Caydence, but you can call me Cay." said a small girl, about my age, half way up the ladder. She had strawberry blonde hair and light brown eyes. Splotches of freckles covered her skin, a patched perfectly across her nose and forehead. Braces covered her teeth, but by looks they would be off soon. She looked rather plain, but pretty nonetheless.

"Aria, but you can call me whatever you can come up with." I smiled, and folded my legs 'Indian style'. She finished climbing up and sat opposite of me, one leg tucked under her, the other hanging off the edge.

She looked me over, and then smiled, "You look like a Ray or a Ria."

"Either one is fine." I smiled back.

"Ria it is. So, why is this first time I'm seeing you? Your obviously not twelve." she laughed.

"My mom didn't like the idea of this camp for some reason… So she made my friends swear to never bring me here, but hear I am." I shrugged.

"Just in time too… From what I heard, things are supposed to get bad out there. Something about a demigod with a power. The monsters would've been scouring for the poor demigod. I'm glad you made it hear safe though."

My eyes widened, "well-"

"Ray? Ray!" Sam called from the Cabin door.

"Sam." I called.

Her eyes immediately snapped to me, "I have your schedule." she waved a birght orange piece of paper in the air.

"I better go." I smiled at Cay, "Talk to you later bunk buddy."

She smiled, "Later."

I grabbed both my phone and the iPod, sticky notes still attached, and climbed down.

"Hey." I smiled at Sam, and we walked out of the cabin.

* * *

><p>"Band Practice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Sam.<p>

She gave me a wide smile, "When I became a Hunter, I had to leave my band that I formed with a few other Apollo kids… And they need a lead singer, who can play the guitar."

"So, you just assumed that I would join this band?"

"Well, duh. Would you rather clean stables?"

"So where's practice?" I quickly responded.

She laughed, "the Amphitheatre."

I nodded, "So, I'm really going to be staying here. Forever."

"No, not forever." Annabeth said, walking up, a sword hanging from her hip, "Just during the summer, but you can stay year round."

"I don't have anything to go back to." I muttered.

"You have David." Sam said.

"Like I said, I don't have anything to go back to." I narrowed my eyes.

After that we dropped that conversation.

"It's nice to meet you Aria." Annabeth smiled.

"You too Annabeth, you and Percy, huh?" I smiled. A light blush covered her cheeks.

"Blech." Sam said, her facial expression disgusted. "Come on Ray, its time for your first band practice."

I groaned in annoyance, said goodbye to Annabeth, and followed Sam to the Amphitheatre.

When I walked in my new band was already practicing, and they where _amazing_.

"Dorian, is the drummer, and Nico's best friend." Sam said in my ear over the music. Dorian looked like a surfer. Sandy blonde hair, perfectly sun kissed skin, deep blue eyes, and from what I could tell, a pretty nice body. He was every girls dream boy, but he was my half brother. And Nico's best friend, which probably made him lose some brownie points. "Kane's the dude on the bass," Sam said, after a long pause, and an epic drum solo. The first thing I thought of when I saw Kane was, He looks like the Jonas kid Sam used to obsess over! The younger one, Mick? Whatever it was it ended with -ick.

"Who's that kid you like that names end with -ick?"

Sam laughed, "Nick Jonas."

"That's who Kane looks like!"

"Ewww. Kane looks nothing like Nick." Sam scrunched up her nose. "Anyway, the girl on the piano is-"

"Caydence, I know, she's my bunk buddy." I said, following Sam up to the platform where they where playing.

"Hey guys," Sam said, her voice had a hint of sorrow in it. I could tell she missed her band, "This is Aria, Maria's replacement."

"Wait, I don't want to take anyone's job…" I said holding my hand up. I didn't someone at camp mad at me for taking their place in the band.

"Nah, she quit." Dorian said, spinning his drum stick in his hand, "Don't worry about it." I smiled, he had a Jersey accent.

"Ooh! I wanna you hear you play crushcrushcrush." Sam smiled. It was her favorite song, I had written.

"Okay." I grabbed, an electric Les Paul, and told them how to play. They picked it up rather quickly.

"Alright," I said into the mic, "One, Two, Three, Four."

And we began playing. It fit perfectly together, and I could hear Sam yell over the music.

I began singing, "_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two i was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby_

_Don't you know that we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, hey (Hey!)_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, Hey_

_Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?_

_Give me something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two i was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

_No, oh_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one, two I was just counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than_

_More than this_"

We finished, and applause erupted in the amphitheatre. I was so into the song that I never noticed the amphitheater slowly filling up.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gah!" I said, running up to walk beside Sam, "That was amazing!"<p>

"Yeah." she said, her voice wasn't as happy as I thought it would be.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Lies." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I just wish that was me up there, them applauding for me. It is my band after all."

"Whoa now, you're the one that signed me up for this."

"Yeah, well, I wish I didn't now." She said, her voice harsh and her eyes just the same.

"This is bullshit! This was all your idea, and now your blaming me?"

"Your that good anyway." she shrugged.

"You know what Sam?" I said, making her spin around and look at me, "You're a bitch, and shitty best friend."

"Thank you." She smiled, her voice sarcastic.

"Your very much welcome." I replied, sarcastically. She paused for a moment, she didn't now I could bite back at her just as hard. I never had, and I thought I never would have. She spun around and stomped off the to Artemis cabin.

"Cat fight!" Nico yelled behind me.

"Go to hell."

"I've been there and back plenty of times." He smiled, lazily throwing his arm around me, "You're a pretty good singer, babe."

"Fuck off." I muttered, and shrugged his arm.

"Yeah, yeah." with that we parted to our separate cabins.

So far… I fucking hate Camp Half-blood.

* * *

><p>Review! pleaseeee (:<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"_Where's- Where's your gavel? You… Your Jury?… What my offense this time_?" I mumbled to myself, scribbling lyrics down. It was after the Camp Sing-Along and I had an hour before curfew, I needed this time alone. Everyone expects to me to be this amazing, talented demigod… but I'm not. I almost died during Trails of Strength, if it wasn't for Nico, they would probably be scrapping me off the lava wall.

Yes, Nico di Angelo, saved me from my doom. And he hasn't let me forget it… it's only been an hour.

I kept mumbling lyrics to myself, and scratching them sloppily on the paper. I was just about to be done, when a pair of pale-tan hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" The person said, not even trying to disguise his voice.

"What Nico?" I sighed.

He sat down beside me, "Is that how you talk to your Hero?" he said, his voice and face dripping with sarcasm.

"When the 'hero' is you, yes." I murmured.

"Rude."

"Yes, yes you are."

"How am I rude? I saved you!"

"And you haven't let me live it down!" I yelled, and slammed my notebook shut, "Nico it's only been a hour and a half since, get over it!"

"Well aren't you grateful?" he rolled his eyes, and slumped against the tree behind us.

"I'd wish you would've just let me melt." I muttered, and leaned against the tree as well.

"Why?"

I looked at him with a confused expression, was _Nice di Angelo_ actually…. Caring? I've only known this kid for a couple of hours, but I already know that he's not one to show emotion. Or any emotion at all.

I continued to look at him, and when he didn't falter, I sighed. "I hate it here."

"You've been here for a day."

I raised my hands in the air, "Exactly! Its just…"

"Its just not your thing." He nodded.

I looked at him, was he getting me?

"Yes, Aria. I am capable of having a casual conversation." He smiled at me. My eyes widened, he smiled?

"It's a good look on you." I blushed. He raised an eyebrow at me, I cleared my throat, "Besides, my only friend here hates me right now."

Nico cringed and grabbed his chest, I jumped and freaked out until he said, "Am I not a friend? That hurts Aria."

"Please quit calling me that." I mumbled, after beating the crap out of his arm.

"Why? It's your name isn't it?"

I laughed, "Yeah… but It was my mom's name too. It reminds me of her."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

I smiled gently at him, "It makes me miss her. So please call me anything else."

"What's your middle name?" he asked, standing and stuffing his hands in his hoodie.

I raised an eyebrow up at him, "Roni?"

"Alright, I'll call you Roni then."

I cringed, "Please don't."

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow.

"That's my step-fathers name… I've never liked him, let alone be named after him."

"Roni, is _your_ name. Besides, I don't want to share the same nickname as everyone else… think of it as a, a pet name."

I thought about for a moment, I did kinda like the ring to it, "Alright… but only _you_ can call me it."

"Alright. Well see you later Roni." with that, he spun on his Converse clad heel and walked towards the cabins.

I smiled to myself, Nico was a… decent person. Maybe I was just being to judgmental…

But something made me hope he was just being nice to me… and only me.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning to a loud trumpet.<p>

"What the hell is that?" I muttered into my pillow.

"Breakfast and Cabin Inspections…" Cay mumbled from the bunk beneath me. I moaned and sat up, running my fingers through the rat's nest I call my hair. I was about to get down and join the rest of siblings in getting ready, but Cay stopped me. "Wait a minute… let it clear out a little."

I nodded, and slumped against our bunks ladder. After a couple of minutes, the cabin was almost completely clear and I was half awake. I grabbed my clothes, and followed Caydence to the showers. Surprisingly, it had cleared out quickly. I got a quick shower, got dressed and ran back to the cabin. I forgot to tidy my bunk, and I didn't need my siblings to get pissed at me for causing us to lose a couple of points.

I shot into the cabin and quickly climbed the bunks ladder, "Forgot to clean your bunk?"

I spun around so quick I almost fell off the ladder, "Nico!" I scolded, but my heart's pace quickened, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't because I nearly fell off.

"Tsk tsk tsk," He clicked his tongue, shook his head, and wrote something on the clipboard he was holding.

"Wait, your doing inspections?" I raised an eyebrow.

"All cabin leaders have to at some point."

"But you're the only Hades kid…" I said, confused.

"Making me the leader by default." he continued the sentence for me. My mouth formed and 'O', and I quickly made my bed. "You should probably get outta here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spun around on my knees and placed a hand on my hip.

He laughed, "Where not supposed to be in a cabin alone."

"But-"

"Don't worry, I won't mark you off this time, since your new to this and all, but you won't be so fortunate next time."

I smiled and let out a huge sigh, "Thank you Nico."

"You owe me." he pointed his pen at me as he walked out.

* * *

><p>I couldn't help but to look over at Nico during breakfast. I had to admit, I was developing a school girl crush on him. I mean, <em>can you blame me<em> ? Everything about Nico screamed bad boy, the type that could make a girl fall to her knees, and make dad's everywhere fear for their daughter's innocence.

Yeah… he's that attractive. But I'm pretty sure I already told you that.

I was always a sucker for brown eyes, but _his_ are like none I've seen before. They're almost black, which gives him that mysterious aura. And the way his hair falls into his eyes, doesn't help either. His body is lean, but muscular, and his Camp Half-Blood shirt shows his abs when he moves just the right way. His face not far from perfection, flawless skin and perfect features. The snake bites on both sides of his bottom lip add to the appeal.

_I'm sure I'm not the only girl here who hasn't noticed. _I thought, trying to make myself feel better about the current daydream going through my head.

"What are you looking at?"

_Or maybe I am._

"Nothing." I quickly smiled at Cay, and finished my breakfast. I drank my last drop of milk chocolate, and stood up, "I'm heading to Ancient Greek, see you in Pegasus Riding?"

"Yup." Caydence smiled.

It felt weird saying that, normally its 'see you in Chemistry?', but then again nothing is normal in my life now.

I was mentally going through the things in my life that are actually normal, when two hands covered my eyes.

"Password?"

"Let me see you jackass."

Nico laughed behind me, and walked by my side. "I saw you checking me out during breakfast."

My eyes widened, _there's no way he seen me from across the pavilion!_, "I was not!"

"Whoa, I was kidding," he held up his hands, "But since you freaked, you pretty much proved that you where." he smirked.

"Nico di Angelo, I'm gonna-"

"kill me, right?" he smiled, and opened the door to Big House.

"Pretty much." I murmured, and walked in.

* * *

><p>"I don't get why you can't read this."<p>

"I told you, I don't have dyslexia." I said, shutting the book that had a bunch of gibberish in it that was supposedly Greek.

"But all demigods do." Annabeth continued.

"Maybe it's apart of her gift?" Percy shrugged.

"Or she's just lucky." Nico concluded.

"Either way, she's going to have learn it." Chiron spoke from a table across the room. He was playing a game with Mr. D, the main camp director. He preferred to call me Arica, or Armanda, or anything but my name.

Annabeth sighed in frustration, she couldn't figure why I was so different. And to be honest, I'm glad she hasn't. I didn't need another reason for the campers to hate me. But Annabeth continued trying to shove the confusing language and writing into my brain.

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I don't know if I'll be able to handle power practice." I murmured, rubbing my temples.<p>

"Sorry," Percy patted my shoulder, "You gotta do it."

I moaned and rested my head against the table.

* * *

><p>"So how in the hell did you know I used to play Mythomagic?" Nico seethed beside me. He had been my 'test-subject' during 'Power' Practice, and I had revealed some stuff that he didn't want anyone to know.<p>

I shrugged, "I don't know,"

"Well tell anybody, and I swear-"

"You'll kill me, right?" I smirked, Deja-Vu from last night both hitting us. He gave me a small smile before walking off to his next activity, which for me was Pegasus riding.

* * *

><p>"I love history." I smiled. Myself, Nico, Annabeth, and Percy were set around the table in the Big House again. All them were going to tech me Greek Mythology.<p>

"Geek." Nico muttered.

"I heard that." I sang in a sarcastic tone, and then turned to Annabeth.

"You were supposed to." he sang back. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Cut it you two." Percy scolded.

"Alright, tell me everything you know about Zeus." Annabeth said, and wrote something down on her notebook.

"Zeus…" I scrunched my eyebrows together, and concentrated, "Zeus, lord of the Sky, ruler of Mount Olympus, one of the Big Three, weapon is the lightning bolt, tossed Hephaestus off Mount Olympus because he was 'ugly', his wife is Hera, who actually is… his sister?" I paused and looked at Annabeth, disgust etched in my face, but hers held an awe.

"Continue." Chiron spoke from behind Percy, I hadn't noticed everyone in the room standing around us.

"Uhm… He was the last child of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea…" and my mind went blank, "That's all I know."

"Aria, how did you know all that?" Percy asked.

"I-I don't know. I just thought about Zeus, and everything came flooding into my mind." I shrugged, "Kinda like flashcards."

"Your eyes… they started changing colors." Nico murmured, his face still in shock.

"huh?"

"Normally they are brown with tiny golden specks," Nico said, how he knew that, I have no idea.

"But when you started naming all that off, they turned gold, and started changing to the color of the rainbow…" Annabeth finished for him.

"What? You guys are nuts." I laughed, nervously. My eyes hasn't done that since my mom died, two years ago.

"Roni has this happened before?" Nico asked.

I shut my eyes, "No." I lied. I opened them, and looked straight into Nico's eyes. He knew I was lying.

"Aria-" but Percy was cut off by a horn, signaling it was time for the next activity.

"I have to go." I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed for the Dining Pavilion.


End file.
